1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a display device that displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode emitting light. The light is emitted by energy generated when an exciton, generated when an electron and a hole are coupled with each other in an organic emission layer of the organic light emitting diode, falls down from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting diode display may be manufactured as a transparent organic light emitting diode display in which an object, an image, or the like, which is positioned at an opposite side of the display device, is viewed through the display device. For example, the transparent organic light emitting diode display may transmit the object or the image which is positioned at an opposite side thereof during a switch-off state, while displaying an image by the light emitted from the organic light emitting diode during a switch-on state.